When worlds collide
by PhoenixMateria
Summary: Ganon is stuck in the sacred realm, Link grows tired of his boring life... After three months of peace, something is bound to happen. Crossover OoT SSBM. First fic ever! R&R. Constructive reviews would be appreciated.
1. New arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers:Melee, FIre Emblem, Nintendo, the computer I'm typing this on, etc... I do own my own secret organization though, so beware, as some flames may be punishable by death. I don't like it when people sue me either.  
  
This is a LoZ:OoT/SSBM crossover, as I've introduced two characters people are bound to like, plus an original character later in the story and I might add a couple of pairings, though this fic will not contain any sexual content. Furthermore, this fic will appeal mostly to those who have already finished OoC, as others might not be able to appreciate it fully. Also, I may not be able to post often, since I am in my last year of high school in a system where you have to do all these weird projects. Plus, I have my own personnal needs and "evil" projects, etc... Chapters are re-edited with the help of my friend Yong. Well, that's about it for the explanations. Let's begin the story.  
  
*********************** ***********************  
  
"The time is currently 4:37 p.m."  
  
Link had checked the time on one of the stone statues near the Temple of Time after a day fighting monsters. Most of them had disappeared with Ganon's demise, but more had spawned since, in greater amounts to the legions of Ganon's reign. It didn't feel right at all...  
  
Link shook his head. He thought it would be a good idea to drop by the castle and report the situation... Well, what he really wanted was to pay a friendly visit to the princess. It's been three months since he last saw her and it was his duty to inform the royal family of the incessant growth of the monster populace. He smiled at the memory of her suprised expression when he had reappeared near Ganon's tower after she had just finished playing the song of time to send him back seven years. He could quite easily lift the Master sword from its pedestral once more to travel seven years into the future. With that, he headed for the castle.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A red-haired, teenage-looking boy lay face-first into the desert sand. The burning sun had long since tanned his skin and sand had dried his mouth. Nevertheless, he woke, stood up, spat out the earthly contents and opened his dark blue eyes. He stared at the vast desert before him with confusion and despair as his ragged cape swayed in the wind.  
  
Then, memories surged through his mind. He could remember his identity, his path, his various experiances... All except or the memory of his arrival to this desert.  
  
In haste, he checked his equipment. To his relief, the Sword of Seals was still there, hung on his back in a peculiar way that only he would see fit. His other equipment, however, had disappeared.  
  
Realizing that there was no source of nutrition anywhere around, a smirk appeared on the boy's face.  
  
"Well, it won't be a first..."  
  
He noticed that it was about to reach dusk, as the sun was setting. The boy cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Though without water, food, shelter or any means of knowing his location, he still had the sun as a compass. A compass that he followed as his feet took him west.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Link journeyed from the Temple, and upon his arrival at the castle, he noticed it was as heavily guarded as usual, meaning any amateur could sneak in easily without being spotted.Link walked along the path towards the first gate and revealed the golden Triforce on his hand as proof of his identity. The guards let him pass but as he was passing under the gate, he sensed another presence behind him. A guard had put his hand on Link's shoulder, the other hand pointing back.  
  
"Is that a friend of yours, sir?"  
  
Link spun around and saw a man with blue hair and eyes, clad in a cape of the same colour. The first's eyes were focused on the sheathed blade the man, who was barely older than Link, wore on his side. Link took out his Hylian shield and held his sword's handle, ready to draw it. He answered the guard's question.  
  
"No. I haven't seen him before."  
  
The man waved what seemed to be a scroll stamped by an unrecognizable seal. It was not any seal known to Hyrule, anyway. As the man approached the three men, he declared himself.  
  
"Announce prince Marth of Arcadia, as I need to..."  
  
Without hesitation, Link drew out his blade, slashing downwards at the man's head in one quick, fluid motion. To his great suprise, Marth had dodged the blow in an equally fast movement and now held his own blade in hand. Link acknowledged the man's good reflexes and mentally labelled him as "dangerous". The latter seemed focused, yet relaxed at the same time. The following question escaped his lips.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"We don't let impostors through. If you want to get to the castle, you'll have to find a better excuse than 'prince of Arcadia', my lord" he replied in a sarcastic voice. "Either that or over my dead body."  
  
"So, the great Link challenges me to a battle of steel?" He smirked.  
  
"You know my name. I suppose you've heard of my skill."  
  
Marth answered without any sign of bluff. "True, your skill is not to be overlooked, but you will learn your limits when you see mine."  
  
With that, Marth dashed forward and jumped upwards in a quick, graceful slash that blew Link's shield away upon contact. As he drifted downwards, Link, who quickly recovered from the suprise attack, took a chance. He threw a hidden boomerang at Marth and threw himself upwards, unleashing a series of blows in a circular motion. Marth, who knew well that a deviated or dodged boomerang could easily become a threat, easily caught it firmly in his left hand. With his right, he slashed towards Link, causing both blades to collide, sending them flying in opposite directions.  
  
Marth landed gracefully on his feet whereas Link rolled backwards. The first soon realized this apparent lack of skill was calculated, as Link had rolled towards his shield and picked it up. Seconds after their previous clash, both opponents were facing each other once more from a distance. The guards watched in awe.  
  
Link decided to charge forward, his shield in frone of him. To his great suprise, Marth recovered his shining blade on his back and was now reaching for it with both hands on the handle. Link gritted his teeth, for he was unable to hold back his momentum, and decisively charged even faster. But before he could strike, Marth swung his blade vertically, a trail of blue light trailing from the beginning of its course towards Link's shield.  
  
"Shield Breaker!!!"  
  
When Marth's sword connected with Link's shield, the protective gear blew up into pieces and Link recoiled subsequently. Continuing his assault, Marth made a circular slash towards Link's sword, disarming him. Another blow slashed through Link's chest and then made it's way to Link's throat.  
  
As the cool northern wind swayed throughout the castle grounds, where Link lay bleeding, the swordsman Marth held him firmly on the ground, disabling any movement. The hot sun heated the immense desert where a mysterious boy who walked hopelessly over its dunes, while the citizens of Hyrule continued their daily lives, without knowing of the ancient evil which would soon awaken. 


	2. Off to the castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers:Melee, Fire EMblem, Nintendo, my mind...er... forget that last one... Anyways, R&R, no flames for the sake of flaming, don't sue me, jump out the window and if you can't read these last words because you obeyed my last command, then you're an idiot.  
  
A wise man once said that "Good things come to those who wait". Therefore, my original character will be introduced later on. One more thing: I didn't make up the name of the king. It's in Wind Waker. Also, you must enjoy reading this fic. Non-enjoyers will be sniped in their sleep. That's all for today, so read on!  
  
*********************** ***********************  
  
The Royal guards exchanged worried glances, as their greatest warrior was pinned down at the tip of a stranger's blade. It was unbelievable, how link was defeated in that spectacular fight.  
  
Link looked down at his once protective shield, now shattered to pieces. He then came out in short, ragged gasps, as he stared at the plade still pressed against his throat. The wound on his chest was bleeding, but fortunately the cut wasn't deep enough to be life-threatening. Nevertheless, he held the urge to whimper in pain as blood began to trickle from the wound.  
  
Marth spoke, in a voice most crossly. "Why did you attack me? I meant no harm."  
  
Link still felt the adrenaline pumping in his blood. His heat was pounding faster, his mind racing. But whenever he was in this kind of situation, he alwais reminded himself that, to a warrior of his level, life was nothing compared to loyalty and honor. His belligerent eyes stared into Marth's defiantly.  
  
"Shut up, liar!" he spat. "No one comes from beyond Hyrule" he added.  
  
"Until now" Marth spoke simply ad he revealed the parchment once more, now unrolled as he held the top of it with his left hand, which had long since dropped Link's boomerang. The tool lay on the ground, but too far for Link to reach. "I am officially the first outsider to come to Hyrule, with the compliments of your princess and the six Sages."  
  
Link stared at him incredulously. Meanwhile, Marth sheathed his blade and the Royal guards quickly surrounded him with their spears. It took a moment for Link to gather his thoughts, as he realized that the weal of Hyrule was indeed marked upon the stranger's light-brown parchment. At that, Link stood up and waved to the Royal guards dismissively. "Return to your positions immediately!" he ordered, then took out a bottle and drank it's crimson coloured liquid, which seemed to heal his wounded chest miraculously. Marth's eyes widened.  
  
"Interesting," he said. "Medicine seems quite effective here."  
  
Link turned to see him and answered. "Well, they could help the taste" he replied. "My apologies for my rash actions. I hopw I did not injure you in any way."  
  
"No, not at all, though you did try your best" he answered with a wry smile.  
  
Link grinned and scratched his head at that comment. "Anyway, I didn't quite catch how the Sages and the princess helped you find Hyrule or why you came here, not to mention other things."  
  
Marth nodded and said: "A couple of months ago, you locked Ganon into the Sacred Realm." He paused to see Link raise an eyebrow. "Yes, I did a little research..." he explained, defusing Link's curious expression. "In Altea, we have mages who can sense magic. Even so, only the most powerful magic can be sensed overseas, even by the best of our mages."  
  
There was a slight pause in which Link started to understand.  
  
"You mean the Sage's magic..."  
  
Marth interrupted him: "Ganon, in his original form, spread an intense wave of dark magic. Our mages percieved it, but dismissed it as a natural phenomenon. And then..."  
  
It was Link's turn to interrupt Marth: "The Sages cast the spell that locked Ganon into the Sacred Realm. That's what the mages in your country picked up, right?"  
  
"Precicely. That's what led me to the land of hyrule after two months on board a ship. Having arrived here, I began to study and learn everything about Hyrule. I am now on my way to meet the king, sir Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."  
  
"And your goal would be...?"  
  
"To forge a strong alliance between Hyrule and Altea. I expect great things from this meeting with the king."  
  
Marth then changed the subject: "Sorry for destroying your shield earlier. Here's your boomerang."  
  
Link dismissed the apology and grabbed his boomerang. He felt relieved at the thought of not having used his rare mirror shield. He then decided to lead Marth to the castle. The latter accepted heartily. They walked at a relatively slow pace towards the castle as they spoke of swords and fights.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The once scorching heat had dimmed, much to the boy's pleasure. He knew, though, that the now cool weather would soon be too cold to bear. He had to find refuge somewhere. At the thought, he saw a shadowy figure ahead. He tried to yell, but his throat was too dry. Desperate, he drew his sword and held it near his back, much like the position Marth had used for his "Shield Breaker".  
  
The blade began to glow with a flaming aura as magical energy flowed through it. When it glowed brightly, the boy used all of his remaining strenght to deliver an explosive blow to the very ground before him, creating both a brilliant flash of light and an ear-piercing detonation, sending sand in all directions.  
  
As he fell unconcious, he caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure moving towards him. ALl he could do was hope that it was a friend and not a foend. With this thought, he fell wearily on the ground, and lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The castle walls were about 50 feet tall. Marth found them small compared to the ones of his own palace, which were 10 feet taller. This was due to the fact that Hyrule was a peaceful country, whereas Altea was a war-torn kingdom that emphasised a lot on defence, needing bigger walls for protection. When Marth and Link arrived at the entrance of the castle, the guards denied them passage. Marth was about to get his scroll when Link stopped him and said to the guards:  
  
"He's with me." He then whispered to March: "It's better this way. Trust me."  
  
As they walked inside, Marth laughed. When Link asked him why, he answered:  
  
"Oh, it's just funny that I have to trust a man who nearly cut my head off an hour ago."  
  
"Oh cut it out. You know like I do that you're the best swordsman."  
  
It was a female voice that answered: "But you're the best in all of Hyrule, Link!"  
  
Both men spun around to see a blond-haired woman in a pink dress walking towards them. Link smiled as he took a couple of steps towards the woman and dropped his knee in submission.  
  
"Pleased to see you, princess Zelda"  
  
"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she said as she hit him playfully behind the head.  
  
Marth moved forward. "Pleased to meet you, princess."  
  
Zelda was in a dream-like state as she watched the swordsman. She clearly recalled seeing these clothes somewhere before... She snapped out of it and saw Marth bowing his head in a sign of respect.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"The name is Marth. Swordsman and friend of Link, the Hero of Time."  
  
She turned to Link: "You've never introduced him to me before."  
  
Link, embarassed, answered: "Well, I only met him recently."  
  
"Oh please tell me about it." she said happily. "It's beed a while since you left, Link. Let's all go to my chambers. I want to listen to your adventures!"  
  
Link tried to excuse himself by suggesting another day for it, so he and Marth could see the king, but a glance at the swordsman made him understand the nature of his silence. He wanted to be known as a friend, not as a prince. So, with Zelda pulling Link's hand, the three hurried through the corridors of the castle. 


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: I own the world. Well, most of it, anyways... I still don't own Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers: Melee, Fire Emblem or anything pretaining to this fanfiction. Anyone who says otherwise might be...well...end up shortening their lives. Accidentally, of course...yes...  
  
Today in Hyrule, the weather will be bright and sunny as usual, especially in Gerudo desert, with small chances of plot advancement later on in the chapter. I'm currently writing chapter X of my fic, and I do so only within school hours, during classes. I'm typing this out of sheer boredom, because PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW and I might like some FEEDBACK once in a while... I might also like some reviews from people I don't know personally... Well, on with the show!!  
  
*********************** ***********************  
  
Zelda's room was almost as large as the royal halls; windows were lined up from the ceiling to the sparkling marble floors, with satin-silk curtains draped amongst them, not to mention the dreamy pearl-coloured walls with hypnotic scented lavender at every corner of this royal bedroom. Yet images of a happy couple; a heavy bearded man of aristocratic manner and motherly figure of angelic presence, painted in mesmerizing rainbow-like colours, decorated the room, such with the adoration of two cuddly puppies, staring belligerently at the yawning family cat. Images all hung on the walls, whispering a sense of homeliness to it all.  
  
The scent of roses stung Link's nose every time he entered it - that came from the perfumed bed that she laced it with. She sat on the edge of a creamy embroidered bed, complemented with vanilla blanket and custom-made pillows. Zelda whiffed the bouquet of roses that greeted her bed ever morning; her hands motioned to both men to sit wherever they liked. Well, Link, however, sat next to her with much glee. He was the only man she let sit on her bed since they were good friends. Marth, however, preferred a wooden chair not far from the bed. Zelda was the first to speak.  
  
"What happened to you, Link?" She looked at him curiously, wanting to ask ever since she first met him today.  
  
Link realized that she was referring at his clothes, at the place where he had received Marth's blow earlier. He briefly explained the situation in which the fight had occurred. To his surprise, Zelda seemed even more intrigued.  
  
Her shaded eyebrows narrowed over her creamy complexion. "What do you mean by 'He was carrying a scroll with the seal of Altea, which I couldn't distinguish'?"  
  
Link gulped and his eyes turned over to Marth, who, instead of hatred or despair, exposed a look of relief. He was bound to be unmasked sooner or later anyway.  
  
"Well...this might be blunt... To tell you the truth, my name is Marth Demaque Ormetia Cardova the fourth, the youngest prince of Altea. I have come to meet the king," spoken in his heavily Altea tongue like an English speaking Frenchmen.  
  
She held her breath for a moment, 'prince' she exclaimed inwardly, seeming startled by this.  
  
Marth and Link both knew that it would be better to tell her the biggest part first. The rest of the story would flow better afterwards. By the time she had recovered from her euphoric state, both men were up and ready to leave the room.  
  
Before they could leave, however, Zelda snapped out over her reverie and her soft hand quickly reached for Marth's arm, stopping him. "You're a prince?" she squeaked shyly.  
  
Marth's eyes turned to her, considering for a second why she asked, then he nodded gracefully. "Yes. Why do you ask?" he spoke charmingly, though without a clue as to the situation.  
  
She let go of his arm. "Nothing, just...umm...no...never mind..." she managed to blurt out.  
  
As she stumbled upon her words, Link could've sworn he'd seen her -- blush. She walked to her night table, grabbed a necklace and quickly put it on. "I'm going with you. I want to hear the whole story," she said in a matter- of-factly way.  
  
And with that, she took the lead. The men followed her towards the throne room. Link whispered something to Marth about Zelda being 'energetic' and 'not very feminine' on the way.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere in the Hyrule kingdom and into a forteress of the sand, two females stood, one of them spoke to the other guardding her post: "How's the prisoner doing?"  
  
The dark-skinned woman held a spear and stood near a cell. She looked up. "He'll make it" she replied. "You have to be crazy to cross the desert by foot without water or food. But he's -- a strong one." She smiled as she looked at the ragged boy who with admiration - and perhaps some affection.  
  
"In any case, we have orders to feed him and bring him to Nabooru as soon as he wakes up," said the other female coldly.  
  
"Okay. Is that the only reason you're here?" the female guard retorted to the woman's callous remark.  
  
The woman shook her head. "Your turn's over. It's my guard duty from here," she drawled, speaking with a hint of boredom in her tone.  
  
"We switch quite often these days..." explained her female companion.  
  
"Well, everyone wants something to do. We're bored like hell since Ganondorf died. We need a good leader to heat things up a little..." said the callous one.  
  
"About that, why didn't Link become our king? He did beat Ganondorf..." asked her companion.  
  
"Miss Nabooru's looking into the matter. All of that is going to change soon..." she replied to her companion.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Link's head dropped and then lifted again. After a long, tiring trip, a long interview with the king wasn't his idea of fun. There he was, standing next to Zelda in the throne room, while Marth vehemently gestured as he told the tale of his people and the reason of his presence in Hyrule. The king seemed to enjoy the story and kept asking for more details. Hours had passed and Link swayed dangerously in his tired state.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard his name being called out. He forced himself back into reality and answered the call. It was the king who had spoken to him.  
  
"We seem to have some problems with the sudden rise of monsters these days... We fear they might invade any moment now... Would you have any suggestions, Link?"  
  
Link smiled and gestured towards Marth. "This man was able to dodge my surprise attack and defeat me in five swipes. Our soldiers would greatly benefit from his martial art experience."  
  
Most of the people seemed to acknowledge the idea. After a couple of minutes of serious discussion and then a deep consideration on the king's part, Marth was appointed to the task of training Hyrule's army. Marth accepted the proposition with a smile. Next came the subject Link dreaded most of all.  
  
The king cleared his throat. Unsure, but he deemed necessary. "Link, about the Gerudos..." he paused, trying very hard to hide his chuckle as he looked at Link, waiting for an answer.  
  
Link's heart skipped a beat. He knew all about the Gerudo issue, for he was at the very core of the problem. "I have too much to do. Hunting down monsters, helping the Gorons and the Kokiri... I'm even engaged to a Zora princess!" The memory of Ruto giving him the Zora saphire, thus tricking him into marrying her, infuriated him. All he wanted now was to rest and be free of all bonds and restraints.  
  
"Well actually..." said the king, smiling warily. "It seems that Nabooru won't need you anymore. She says she understands the way you feel and that she'll leave you be from now on. She still thinks you would've made a fine leader, though..." he teased. Link mocked a stern look at the king.  
  
With that, they were all dismissed. Marth was the only one to stay along with the king to discuss important matters. Link walked off to his room and Zelda to hers. He was lost in his thoughts. Why did they let him off the hook so easily? Did they find someone else? Even if it was the case, that person would have to challenge Link and win to officially claim his title. Question after question reeled through his mind as he lay in his bed. Eventually, he fell asleep. 


End file.
